the girl who wants to commit suicide
by animefreak978
Summary: a girl named Lucy has depression, she had a hard childhood and she still has it hard, she don t want to live anymore so she gonna end it, but she sees someone that is dear to her and really miss, her childhood friend Natsu, did she really saw him or was it her imagination? NO MORE SPOILERS FROM HERE IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT YOU HAVE TO READ THE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

It was a bad day for Lucy Heartfilia at school.

Every day alone, no one talks to you and be bullied by the cheerleaders and the players of the football team.

Lucy is on the way home with her earplugs with music.

Lucy has some difficulty to walk, she is now beaten by the captain of the football team, Laxus.

He finds her best victim to beat her up when he feels like it.

Lucy does not fuss about it, it started from the first day when she got there at school.

Everything that happens in her life she gets to see, her mother who had died when she was little, her father who abandoned her and never saw him again, all the times that the cheerleaders had her abused and that she is kicked by everyone.

Lucy has depression, she never lets see her emotions to other people.

Lucy is home and the first thing she does is grab a knife, she put up her sleeve and slides the knife across her wrist.

On her wrist you still see the scars and the cuts of the previous times.

Lucy now knows for sure, she wants to put an end to everything, tomorrow she goes buy 'that'.

Lucy begins to cry, she misses her childhood friend very much, he was always there for her in good times and bad, but unfortunately she has not seen him for years.

Lucy goes to her bedroom and lies down on the bed and without knowing it she falls asleep.

**The next morning**

because Lucy fell asleep she had not put her alarm on and because of that she is late for school, but that does not matter to her, she is nevertheless an end to everything.

Lucy walks to her bathroom and take a shower.

After showering she gets dressed , she grabs her coat and she runs out of her apartment.

Lucy runs to store and buy a box of sleeping pills.

If she walks out of the store she go to a quiet place.

Lucy makes the package open and swallow the pills one at a time.

Her vision begins to become blurry she can not stand on her feats anymore and sits down on the ground, she still swallow the pills one at a time.

Lucy sees a pink blurred slightly to her walk "Natsu" is the last thing she says before they become unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time in the girl who wants to commit suicide.**

_Lucy makes the package open and swallow the pills one at a time._

_Her vision begins to become blurry she can not stand on her feats anymore and sits down on the ground, she still swallow the pills one at a time._

_Lucy sees a pink blurred slightly to her walk "Natsu" is the last thing she says before they become unconscious._

**Now**

When Lucy opens her eyes, everything is hazy at first but after a few minutes everything is a little brighter.

Lucy feels that she is lying in a bed and everything around her is white "I'm in the hospital," said Lucy to herself.

The door opens and there is a nurse coming in "good afternoon miss Heartfilia" says the nurse without looking at Lucy and closes the door.

"Good afternoon" says Lucy back.

"Oh I did not know you were awake"

"How did I get here?"

"A sweet young man has bring you here"

"How did this guy look like?"

_'I was sure I saw Natsu'_

"He had pink / salmon hair, dark onyx eyes and he was quite handsome"

Lucy `s eyes widen" that's impossible "said Lucy to herself " oh and he came here every visit hour to see how you were, and he comes back in a few minutes "tells the nurse as she checks the stuff.

"Every time he refused to leave your side, you meant a lot to him that you can not miss, you'll be glad to have a good friend like him" and with that she walks out of the room.

Lucy puts her head on the pillow and closes her eyes.

It feels like for a few minutes before she opens her eyes open again.

She sees something in the corner of her eye and looks aside, her eyes are wide, to her biggest surprise she sees the boy sitting that she most wanted to see "Natsu" Lucy said softly but just hard enough for Natsu to hear.

"Lucy" he grabs her shoulders and gives her a big hug."Natsu I thought I'd never see you again" Lucy said between sobs and hugs Natsu back.

"Lucy, you idiot, what were you thinking, using sleeping pills to commit suicide"

"I'm sorry Natsu, I could not take it anymore"

"What you could not take anymore Luce?"

"Everything, school, my life, missing you"

"Missing me?"

"Yes, I always thought about how it was used together with you, even though I had a hard time you were there for me, only this time and I just missed it"

"Lucy, I'm sorry I was not there for you"

"It's okay Natsu, you can not help it, you had to go with your parents, you had no choice"

"But I had now and I chose this city"


End file.
